Inquiétude
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Quand le colonel O'Neill s'inquiète de l'État de son amant.


Coucou!

Voici une nouvelle histoire sur deux personnages que j'aime énormément : Daniel Jackson et Jack O'Neil. Même si j'ai un faible pour Daniel. Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, fermer cette fenêtre!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :-)

**Inquiétude **

Jack O'Neill se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de son plein gré et depuis plusieurs heures, ce qui était un miracle en soit. Mais pour le docteur Fraser et les infirmiers, cela était habituel. Tous savait que faire venir le colonel à l'infirmerie était mission impossible sauf si son amant l docteur Jackson s'occupait de ramener le grincheux militaire et rester à ses côtés durant l'examen. Et pour beaucoup d'infirmier, ils assistaient à une bien étrange scène après le départ du colonel. Ils pouvaient voir l'archéologue embrassait amoureusement son colonel au détour d'un couloir proche de l'infirmerie pour le remercier d'avoir fait l'effort d'y aller.

Mais que le colonel reste sans la demande du docteur à l'infirmerie, cela était un miracle et un malheur. Car cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : le docteur Jackson était à l'infirmerie et dans un état grave. Cela était un bonheur car on pouvait surveiller O'Neill et lui faire les tests nécessaire pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'éventuels blessures. Mais c'était un malheur car il ne mangeait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne dormait pas, restait immobile près de Daniel et était irritable et il était impossible de faire bouger le colonel delà sans risquer sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui,on se trouvait dans ce cas là. Daniel Jackson avait été gravement blessé lors de la dernière mission sur P7Y18H. Cela faisait une semaine que le docteur était dans le coma. Depuis, tout SG-1 était au arrêt. Sam et Teal'C espérait que leur ami s'en sorte et savait que si ce n'était pas le cas, il en pourrait un deuxième.

La nuit tomba. Jack,toujours présent dans l'infirmerie malgré l'heure tardive, réfléchissait. Il n'avait jamais dit à son amant explicitement ses sentiments. Et il s'en voulait. Autant que lorsque son fils était mort par sa faute en jouant avec son arme. Cette homme était rentré brusquement dans sa vie pour ne jamais en repartir. Petit à petit, leur relation avait évolué et s'était fortifié. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Daniel l'embrasse puis s'en aille. C'était juste avant l'une de leurs de leurs trop rares permissions.

Il avait bien choisi son moment ce gredin.

Le colonel avait pu réfléchir à ce baiser durant toute sa permission. Finalement quand il avait revu Daniel, il. N'avait même pas dit un mot de son discours préparé maintes et maintes fois que son regard s'était dirigé vers ses lèvres. Et, à partir de là, il avait perdu face à l'archéologue.

Et depuis, ils entretenaient une relation assez sérieuse. Jack trouvait que sa relation avec le scientifique était plus forte que celle qu'il avait avec son ex-femme, ce qui l'avait vraiment surpris.

Bien évidemment ,leur relation été revenu jusqu'au oreilles du général Hammond qui les avaient convoqué dans son bureau. Finalement, tout s'était passé mieux que prévu et le général Hammond avait même donné sa bénédiction. Surtout quand on voyait l'influence du docteur Jackson sur le colonel et l meilleur compréhension des militaires pour l'archéologue.

Toutes à ses pensées, le colonel s'endormit la tête sur le torse de son amant , sa main dans la sienne.

Daniel était dans un monde de douceur. Il ouvrit un œil, une forte lumière lui agressa les yeux. Ou était-il? Oh non, il était à l'infirmerie ! Jack! Ou était-il? S'en était-il sortit?

Il voulut se relever mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêcher. Il prit ses lunettes et pu distinguer Jack, endormit, sur son torse.

Il sourit. Il était encore reste pour le veiller. Il n'avait sans doute pas manger ni dormi depuis qu'il était là.

Il secoua son amant qui se réveilla en grognant. Celui ci se redressa,souriant en voyant le réveil du docteur

Enfin.

Il l'embrassa, profitant encore que son amant était dans les vapes. Il savait très bien que dès que son amant serait en état, il lui passerait un savon pour ne pas s'être occupé de lui. Et pour une fois, il avait hâte d'y être. Son amant était tellemnt beau quand il s'énervait et surtout, c'était bien la preuve que son amant était bien en vie.

Il pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter.

**Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensez?**

**A bientôt!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
